


In My Blood

by Boava



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boava/pseuds/Boava
Summary: Nicole thought it would be just another occurrence, but it turned out that it was much worse than she thought. Well ... we're in Purgatory where anything can happen. She just did not think her life would turn upside down in such a drastic way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wait a minute!  
> 1\. English is not my first language, which means that you may find errors throughout the text, I'm sorry for this,  
> 2\. It's the first time I try to write something like this, so I apologize once more.  
> 3\. I hope you like it.

Nicole feels happy, complete and full of energy. After everything that happened, being expelled from home, losing all contact with her parents and sister, having to live in friends' homes while attending the police academy, Nicole felt that things in her life would take time to get started to improve. She thought it would take her a long time to feel this good. But moving to Purgatory was the best thing she ever did, for in this small town full of creatures that only existed in science fiction books, that's where she found the love of her life.

Let the truth be told, the redhead had planned a wonderful evening for her and for Waverly, a candlelight dinner in one of the few finest restaurants in Purgatory, a walk through the park completely covered by the white veil of snow that has already settled for the whole city and several silly comments that leave the two fools. She already planned to kiss her girlfriend under the stars while the cold makes them hug each other. Nicole could not wait for the hour when her shift would finally come to an end, but before she went home to get ready to meet her she had to go to the Callahan estate to see the reports about the noises coming from their barn.

"Haught!" Dolls yell at the redhead at the same time she's in his sight.

The redhead jumps in her place and then look at a Dolls with a funny smile on his lips.

"Are trying to kill me? 'Cause if you do... you're doing a great job." She says while putting her hand on her chest. Her breathing is more rapidly. "What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask if you want me to go with you at the Callahan's barn" arms crossed at chest height.

She smiles at him. "Nah, it's fine. It's probably just a racoon, a fox, a dog or something. I'll handle it in a minute. Go home."

"Okay. If you need anything just call me. That guy is weird." And then he goes back at his office while Nicole grab the car keys and also her jacket.

In a hurry Nicole gets in the car, turns on the siren and drives through the snow to the huge estate on the outskirts of town.

It has nothing but open fields, snow, trees and a beautiful blue sky that, in the course of the second, gets darker and darker. It is dusk and Nicole likes to see this change of colors that takes care of the sky at that time. It's certainly one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Not so prettier than the cute face Waverly does when she gets curious or sulky. Her hands are on the wheel when your phone rings. The redhead looks at the panel and sees that it is Waverly who is calling. She smiles from ear to ear.

"Hi baby," Nicole says as she smiles and looks down the road ahead of her. The heart even beats faster knowing that it is Waverly on the other side of the line.

"Hello officer Haught" Says Waverly in a sexy tone. "You still haven’t told me where we're going tonight! I don’t know what to wear," her tone changes from sexy to sly, like the one who wants the most to cure her curiosity.

Waverly is very anxious and very curious. Nicole thinks it's cute.

"It's a surprise, Waves." She starts off in a fun way, knowing that this will annoy the brunette. "But wear something more ... fancy." the last word comes out more suggestively to make Waverly more intrigued.

You can hear Waverly sighing on the other side.

"Fine. I'll see you in one hour"

"In one hour I'll be on your doorstep" she makes a quick pause "I'm going to attend a call and it will be quick, okay? I'll call you when I'm heading home."

"I'll be waiting" and before Nicole can say something else, she completes "I love you. Be carefull."

Nicole feels the whole body heat up and a giant surge of joy takes over her body.

"I love you too Waves."

And then they hang up the phone. Nicole continues to smile silly as she drives to the Callahan property, the open fields now have some fences and after a few yards you can see the wooden entrance where the mailbox has the name of the family and more ahead of the house. The red headed to the entrance of the house, the snow is getting even deeper.

Before going to the door and ringing the doorbell, the police officer takes the time to look around, the sky getting darker and the lack of light on the outside does not let the woman look too much into the property, but she sees a shed and two stables near the house. Nothing seems to be out of place and there is no different noise either.

"Here we go," she says softly, more thought than anything else. He supports the right hand in the holster where his gun is safe and soon goes to the door where the bell finally rings. The cold is getting worse and worse.

It doesn’t take long for a tall, thin man with a poorly trimmed beard to appear opening the door. At first he does not seem happy with someone ringing his bell but seeing that he is a policeman he relaxes.

"Finally someone decided to come by!" he says impatiently.

Nicole smiles slightly at him, keeping his pose of good cop that he is.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr. Callahan, but now I'm here and to see what's happening. I hear you've heard a lot of strange noise in your barn, is that right?" She points to the barn near the house. The man follows her with his eyes.

"There is something strange in there and I'm not going in alone to look at it." The last time I went I heard a loud growl. That's what he says while looking at the redhead. "Feel free to go see what you want in there. It was all I needed the pests of the city to be playing on my property." Now he speaks more seriously, the idea of having teenagers walking by his property without permission clearly irritates him.

Nicole takes a deep breath, the smile still on her lips, she raises her hand to the man to comfort him. "Do not worry, Mr. Callahan, I'll take a look at the barn and I'll be right back to see you."

"Be my guest."

He closes the door the moment Nicole spins under her heels and sets to walk toward the barn. Before even reaching the door she takes her flashlight and attaches it.

Nicole is a brave woman, not many things that frighten her and she even likes it in itself, because it is that courage and sense of duty that causes her to enter the dark barn without even thinking twice. She takes all possible and necessary care, her footsteps are silent, she looks like a sneaky child looking for candy, for she knows that any abrupt noise can end up astounding the animal or the person living in old Callahan's barn.

Yes, Nicole thinks it's just some animal that has decided to make a nest in the barn to hide from the cold, it would not be the first time you come across such a case, but she certainly did not expect to hear a growl so loud as it gets close to the amount of hay already framed and ready to be placed in the pasture just below the stairs leading to the upper level where the bags of corn are.

She approaches with slow and careful steps, aiming her flashlight into the darker space. Nicole was already hoping to find an animal there, but she certainly did not expect to find a creature as big as that. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, her eyes as green as the grass on a sunny day, her lips pulled back, showing her huge teeth.

"Oh shit!" Nicole says as she steps back. His heart beats so fast that it hurts, the fear marking his expression very well, his hands shaking, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The animal is large, it is in fact a wolf only twice, if not three times, larger. He stares at Nicole as if she's a threat and that's what she becomes when she picks up her gun in the holster.

The redhead raises her arm to point the gun toward the animal's chest when she finally notices what happens. Everything is fast, so fast that the woman does not even have time to scream or react. The creature jumps on top of her and in a few seconds her back finds the ground in a loud thud, her weapon ends up going away from her body.

The wolf is heavy, he is angry and continues to growl at her and Nicole comes out of the trance in which fear has thrust her. She looks into the creature's eyes and does not even think twice about getting it off her. She pushes him with her hands and feet, does everything to try to escape the claws creature creature, but the wolf is stronger and he trapped the deputy on the ground with his big claws, his paws are huge.

"CALLAHAN! HELP!" Nicole screams while fighting the animal. She is desperate, she tries to push the animal, can feel the warm breath of it against her skin, feel the heartbeat in pure despair. Quickly she groans the ground around her as far as her arm can reach and by a miracle she feels something heavy under her fingers. It is not a big stone but it is worth trying, at least that is what the redhead thinks before reaching the head of the animal with the stone.

It was such a blow! Because the wolf leaves from her after a loud and painful yelp coming from the animal. Nicole tries desperately to get up again, her body and her mind totally out of tune, she tries to run away, but after a few steps she picks up her gun and soon after, when she is almost reaching the barn door, the huge creature grabs her from behind.

Nicole screams as she feels the creature's teeth dig into her skin at the height of her right shoulder. When this happens, the moment she falls back on the floor, Nicole squeezes the trigger of the gun without even thinking about the path that the bullet can follow. She simply shoots in the expectation of scaring the creature.

And fortunately this happens. The loud noise of the gun scares the huge black-haired logo and he soon lets it go and runs, but before he goes, Nicole (who is stretched out on the floor with her belly down and her breath completely out of control without being able to move) can see on the right leg of the animal a considerable and ugly cut, she could see a few white spots while the creature limped out of there in the blink of an eye.

 _"I'm going to die in a barn,"_ she thinks as she stares at the barn door, unable to move. Her shoulder hurts as if someone had stabbed her with a hot blade. She wants to scream, she wants to beg for help, but she can not open her mouth, can not move and do nothing but breathe out of rhythm. Her eyes fill with tears.

 _"You have to fight, Nicole, you can not leave Waverly alone, you can not do this to her. Ignore the pain and try to move.”_ It's what the redhead's mind keeps talking to her while her body just stares at the barn door.

Hard to say how long it takes for her to start reacting, but with every attempt to crawl out of the barn is a new agonizing cry that escapes through the lips of the police officer. The pain is so excruciating that her mind decides it's too much stress for her to endure, which is why Nicole faints a few inches before reaching the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole thought it would be just another occurrence, but it turned out that it was much worse than she thought. Well ... we're in Purgatory where anything can happen. She just did not think her life would turn upside down in such a drastic way.

_Beep .... Beep .... Beep ..._

 In the distance Nicole can hear this noise. Constant, irritating, tiring. Her body weighs as never before, her joints seem to be harder as if she had not moved and been in the same position for days. Her dry mouth even scratches her throat as she tries to push the saliva down. The sensation is awful, as bad as trying to take a deep breath, feeling the chest feel as if someone is pressing so that it can not expand.

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep ..._

 Gradually the noise grows louder, closer and so irritating that Nicole can now feel the weight of her eyelids. She tries to move and soon her whole body complains, everything hurts as if a truck has passed over her. It takes a while, but soon she opens her eyes and uncomfortably her brown irises focus on the bright light from the ceiling.

 A few seconds pass and Nicole turns to face the machine at her side. Machine that shows your vital signs and makes a boring noise. She then looks down, the venous access on her arm, the hospital gown, her legs covered, Wynonna's feet resting on the edge of the bed.

 "Wynonna?" Nicole's hoarse, low tone breaks the silence that takes over the room as the beep of the machine stops for mere milliseconds.

 Wynonna is in the chair beside the bed, her eyes closed, her feet resting on the edge, her hair slightly messy. Nicole makes a force to prick the brunette's foot and the moment she does, Wynonna wakes up in a leap.

 "Christ, Haughtstuff!" this is Wynonna's first reaction when she sees Nicole with her eyes open, but it does not take long for her to finally stand and hold the redhead's face in her hands. "HA! Oh shit! You woke up! I knew you were not going to die and leave my sister with a broken heart." Wynonna smiles, a genuine, lively smile.

Nicole laughs low, but the fact that she laughs only makes her chest ache more and so she moans.

 "Where's Waverly?" She asks as she swallows dry again, her throat clawing, her body exhausted.

 Wynonna leans against the bars beside the bed. Her eyes locked on the figure of the redhead.

 "I sent her home. She was in need of a shower, not that you did not need it, but you ... you were unconscious." Wynonna shrugs.

 Nicole shouldn’t feel sorry for not seeing Waverly there, she knows the other would have stayed there if she could, but a part of her is sad to not see her. A cold shiver runs down his spine as he tries to change his position in bed, a groan of pain escapes at the same time his shoulder burns like hell.

 "Calm down." Says Wynonna with some reassurance "It was a beautiful bite, huh?" She points to the bandage on Nicole's shoulder.

 "Can you give me some water? My mouth is dry."

 Wynona turns to pick up the glass on the table beside the bed, the little table used by the same escorts, and as soon as she hands it to Nicole, the redhead soon brings it to her mouth.

 As far as she remembers, water has no taste and no matter how her mouth is with a strange taste she did not expect her throat to burn that way, much less that the taste was hot and bitter. She coughs, spitting the liquid on the cover itself.

 "Wynonna, what the hell is this?!" She asks by sticking her lips with the right hand, the shoulder still burns, but now her stomach burns as much.

 Wynonna's eyes widen. "Shit, my bad, wrong cup." and she runs to fill the other glass with water to deliver to Nicole.

 The redhead smells the glass before drinking again. She looks at Wynonna with a serious look even if tired. "Were you drinking in the hospital?"

 "It's never a bad time for a good glass of vodka. Besides, I had to stay awake to watch you wake up for me to call Waverly." Wynonna speaks as if it's nothing too much. Well, maybe not. Nicole does not even know why she's surprised to see that the other one was drinking.

 "Stay in bed. I'll call a doctor and call Waverly and Randy, he also spent a few nights here." Wynonna dares to further mess up the red hairs of Nicole's hair. You can see the relief in the face of the brunette, you can see how happy she is that the redhead did not leave this for the better. She turns under her heels and walks toward the door. "Do not get your ass out of bed!" that's what she talks about before she leaves.

 "I do not think I could do it without help." It's what Nicole talks in a whisper before putting the empty glass next to the bed and finally allowing herself to relax in the hospital bed. The room is clear, perhaps very clear to your own taste, but at least it is in a safe place.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The doctor has just asked Nicole everything she remembers and she tells everything from the part where Dolls asked about the occurrence until the moment the animal jumped on top of her and she was forced to make a distraction to be able to take the animal from above. She tells of the bite, the fear she felt, everything! Nicole spares no details, even with her mind a little foggy and her head aching a little. Nicole can answer all his questions and since she has woken up for a few hours, moving is no longer a difficult job, not to mention that the painkillers are helping a lot.

 The man in white coat and surgical pajamas has just left the room when a rambunctious Waverly enters the room accompanied by a Randy who tries his best to contain his emotions.

 Nicole smiles like a fool when she sees Waverly come in, but she soon groans for pain again because now her girlfriend is hugging her so hard it actually hurts.

 "Baby, calm down ... that ... hurts." she says huskily, her hands on Waverly's shoulders.

 The brunette loosens her embrace, pulls back a little so she can look into the redhead's eyes. Waverly is crying, and as she sees the tears dripping from her face, Nicole runs to dry them with her fingertips.

 "Waves ..... don’t cry"

 "Don’t cry? You almost die and I can’t cry?" she continues to cry. "I thought I'd lost you!" her fingers wandering over Nicole's back, draped over the hospital gown.

 "It was just a scare. I'm fine, Waves! I will never leave you!"  Her foreheads propped against each other, Nicole leans over to place a calm kiss on the lips of her girlfriend.

 Nicole hugged her affectionately, the brunette hid her face in the redhead's neck.

 "How's Callahan?" He asks as he looks at Randy. He said nothing from the moment he entered the room.

 Nedley takes a deep breath, then approaches the bed, his eyes lowered and worried.

 “He’s fine. Saying a few bullshit, but he’s alive. He said he saw the animal leave even after hearing the gunshot. He was the one who found you and called the ambulance.”

 Without even realizing Nicole is stroking the brown strands of Waverly's hair while holding her in a calm embrace, you can smell the shampoo that makes your body warm up the moment it enters your nostrils and fills your lungs.

 Waverly stops crying, but she does not let go of Nicole ... not now that she's awake and well.

 "I'm glad he's okay." She sure is.

 "You're strong, kid, I'm really happy to see you awake, I hope you can go home soon."

 Waverly then walks away, running her fingertips over Nicole's face, her gaze down to the bandage on the redhead's shoulder, only to look into her eyes again.

 "The doctor said when are you going to be discharged?" She asks hopefully and inquisitively. Nicole Looks at Randy and then at Waverly, a discreet smile cuts her slightly pale lips.

 "If it all works out in three days I'm going to be discharged, just a few more tests and a few doses of antibiotics." Nicole can hardly wait to go home.

 Waverly touches Nicole's face once more, the soft touch, the look full of pain as well as happiness for being in the arms of the woman he loves. Waverly feels the tears wet his face once more.

 "I’m so sorry!

 "Babe .... you don't have to apologize for anything, do you hear me? None of this is your fault." Nicole reassures Waverly by hugging her again, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

 "I love you"

 "I love you too, Waves." And then kisses the brunette's forehead affectionately. The heart beats distressed in the chest. See Waverly bruised like this ... destroys Nicole.

 She holds Waverly Earp as if she would never let go again.

 "Thank you." Nicole sighs at Randy, a tired expression.

 Waverly spends the rest of the day with Nicole at the hospital. It becomes cute as the two have managed to fit into the hospital bed and sleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolls is the one who takes Nicole home. 

Waverly spent the morning arranging the house and tending to Calamity Jane so that everything would be in perfect condition by the time the redhead arrived. She even stocked the refrigerator with all the food Nicole likes most. Three days in the hospital quickly became seven days, four days longer than expected because doctors wanted to make sure the wound was not infecting before sending the redhead home. The bite was ugly, but wolves are common throughout the region at this time of year, they look for food, eat what's ahead, and the bacteria in their mouths are actually very dangerous and no doctor wants to risk it.

The man helps Nicole get out of the car, picks up her backpack with all her belongings that were in the hospital, and then escorts her along the porch of the house to the door where Waverly waits for her with a lively smile and a posture of one who is almost jumping from happiness. Nicole tries not to slip in the snow in front of her house and with her heart almost stumbling in her chest of happiness, she walks to Waverly.

"Hi, pretty girl," Waverly says excitedly, already wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and standing on tiptoe and kissing her lips gently.

Nicole's lips twit in a passionate smile.

"If I'd known you'd be waiting, I would have found a way to come sooner." Nicole nibbles at Waverly's lower lip, which lets out a heavy sigh.

"Can you two wait to let things go and leave?" Question Dolls the moment he stops in front of them.

Waverly chuckled softly, even daringly. Nicole laughs too, the shoulder still hurts a little, but not as much as before. She turns to look at Dolls.

"Sorry, you can leave things here in the room, I have to put all this to wash." She speaks quietly as she points to the place where she usually leaves her shoes when she enters the house, right next to the door. “Thank you Dolls.” 

Dolls nods and then leaves Nicole's stuff in the place instructed by the redhead and then walks out onto the porch again. He does not admit it out loud, but thinks the two were a cute couple.

"I'm going back to the station. If you need anything just call me and I'll be here in seconds."

Before he can go, Nicole decides to ask.

"Any interesting case? Any more ... wolf attack?" This last part causes a cold shiver, something that Waverly perceives and she soon holds Nicole's hand.

Dolls take a deep breath. "No. But I decided to take a look at this Callahan case, you know ... we're in Purgatory, we'd better check everything twice."

"Dolls!" Waverly calls him as if he's catching her attention, but Nicole does not care, she's so happy to be back she doesn’t even care about other things. The man looks at her with an innocent face and then returns to his car.

Nicole turns to Waverly "It's good to be back. It's good to be with you again." The hands go to the brunette's waist, hold her firmly before kissing her again, a kiss full of will.

Soon the two are inside the house, the front door closed, finally a little privacy.

Nicole is sitting on the couch, her back against the soft cushion, Waverly's on her lap and her lips glued to hers in a hot, voracious kiss, her heart beating fast as if it was the first time kissing Waverly Earp. Her skin getting hot as if it were a sunny summer day, her lips coming together as if they had been made for each other.

Nicole's hands go up the side of the brunette's body to the height of her shoulders and then down again to her waist, where the redhead squeezes uncommonly. Waverly lightly pulls the red wires from Nicole's hair as she feels the touch so subtle on her skin, her lips meeting hers as if they were magnets.

Nicole was unconscious in the hospital for almost a week, then she spent seven more days in bed in observation and all this time she could not do anything. Playing Waverly was out of the question, his recovery was a priority! But now that this part of the recovery has become more private, Nicole can not help herself. She squeezes Waverly's ass at the same time as the brunette decides to bring her lips down the redhead's forehead.

Everything was going very well, the two of them seemed to be in sync and the kisses were warm and full of meaning. Both of them were wanting it, the touches, the hot shivers, the beating heart faster, the wonderful feeling of being with a person you trust so much! It was all going well, hands began to find their way beneath each other's blouse as Waverly's lips touched the bite's place even over Nicole's blouse.

The redhead feels her whole body cool as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water into it. Your reaction is automatic. Nicole takes Waverly away from her without even thinking twice, her throat is dry and a bad feeling runs through her body.

"Did I do something wrong?" Waverly asks in a sweet tone as he looks into Nicole's brown eyes.

"I'm not ready, Waves." She looks away as if embarrassed and when she notices this, the brunette holds Nicole's face in her hands.

“Look at me, Nicole Haught." Her tone is serious "You do not have to be ashamed, if you’re not ready, that's okay! we can sit on the couch all day watching TV. What do you think of that movie: Imagine me and you?” And then she smiled, kissing the tip of Nicole's nose.

The redhead's lips twit into a simple smile.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." before she can say anything else, Nicole finally says "I'm just not ready for you to touch the scar, you know? This is bullshit, I know, but I do not know ... I just feel like it's not ... time . " She tries to explain herself, but soon Waverly touches her lips with the tip of her index finger.

"Do not worry, cutie, I understand perfectly. Now, what do you think of popcorn?"

Nicole practically melts on the couch. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asks herself getting lost in Waverly's eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you, officer Haught?"

The two spend the rest of the day on the couch, their legs intertwined, Nicole hugging Waverly by the shoulder as she holds it close to her body as her eyes get stuck in the movie passing on the television in front of them. Waverly plays with the redhead's fingers as a form of affection, not distraction. Feels good to have Waves so close to you so actually brings a sense of security and comfort, a good thing that Nicole likes very much. Calamity Jane joins them on the couch, she shrinks down next to the brunette and there she stays.

After spending the day watching movies and eating popcorn, the two finally get ready to go to sleep and then go to the bedroom, where things get a little warmer. Desperate and passionate kisses, nervous and anxious touches, low, hoarse moans. But just as it happened on the couch, they stop before the thing gets more serious, Waverly really understands and before Nicole feels bad about it, the brunette hugs the redhead with affection resting her forehead on her back.

The two fall asleep in this way, Waves hugged with Nicole and Nicole holding the hands of the girlfriend, but in the middle of the night the redhead's stomach wakes her up when it starts to hurt by asking for food. Getting out of Waverly's embrace is not difficult, Nicole covers her right before getting out of bed and barefoot touching the cold floor beneath her, she walks somewhat sleepily into the kitchen.

Calamity Jane is still lying on the couch when the redhead goes past her and the cat makes a strange noise, as if she was not enjoying her mistress's presence there. Nicole ignores, thinking she just scared her cat and continues until she reaches the refrigerator. She is still so sleepy that it is difficult to know whether her eyes are open or not. When you open the refrigerator, something in particular catches her attention.

A bacon tray on the penultimate refrigerator shelf. Nicole completely ignores the other tasty things that Waverly bought, raw bacon is what she wants and without even thinking twice is what she gets. It's strange how she simply rips the plastic covering the tray, but it's even stranger as she picks up raw bacon and then brings it to her mouth, chews it and swallows it. Worst of all is that she likes it and she eats almost the whole tray quite willingly before saving the rest, take a nice glass of water and go back to her room where Waverly is spread out on the bed.

Nicole never imagined that raw bacon in the middle of the night would be so good.

Calamity Jane again makes a noise for Nicole, but once again it goes unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story as I'm enjoying writing it. Sorry for the delay, college and work are very time consuming but I will do my best to post two chapters a week. It was to be posted yesterday, but an unforeseen happened. If you have ideas for other stories you can tell me!
> 
> I had thought of a Revenant Nicole as well.
> 
> Thank you for your support. <33

For ten days Waverly has been to Nicole's house, sleeping in the same bed, waking up together, getting ready to work, taking a shower, eating together, and having hot, maddening moments in bed. But now she's back to the homestead with Wynonna and in those ten days she's been with Nicole, the brunette realized how redheaded she looked.

"It's serious, Wynonna. Nicole's been eating raw beef (almost raw) in the past few days, not to mention she's hotter than normal." Waverly says as she sits on the bench outside the homestead. The two of them with a mug of brandy in their hands.

Wynonna shrugs.

"Relax, babygirl, you'll see she just likes her steak like this. Wynonna is not wrong, but that does not calm Waverly. "And you wanted Haught to be less hot?" she smiles amused, pleased with the joke she has just made.

"I know when there's something wrong with my girlfriend. Calamity Jane hasn’t spent much time with Nicole either, she gets all creepy when they get close to each other." Waverly nibbles at his lower lip.

Wynonna takes a deep breath as she looks at her younger sister.

"Hey, if this is worrying you so much, why do not you ask Jeremy to do some tests on that blood sample he got in the barn when he went with Dolls?" "You talk to him and I talk to Doc, what do you think?" Wynonna smiles gently, the dimples appearing on her cheek.

Waverly wraps his fingers around his sister's, his heart pounding in his chest. She takes another sip at the brandy before smiling angelically at her sister. Wynonna may have been wrong in the past, but Waverly never stopped loving her.

"Thank you, Nonna. I'll talk to Jeremy in the morning."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, what is she doing?"

"She took the night shift this week." Waverly sighs tiredly.

"So don’t worry, babygirl." Wynonna patted her sister's thigh. Drink some more of the cognac. The cold night does not disturb both of them.

\---------------------------------

"How are you feeling, Nicole?" Nedley asks as she stops in front of Nicole's desk.

The redhead has been very well, that's the truth. It seems like nothing has happened, she feels as strong as ever, she feels ready to wake up early every morning and run to start waking up the body, she feels more hungry and her food tastes have changed but until then she does not care .

He looks up at Nedley, a very subtle smile on his lips, his brown eyes locked on the man's figure.

"I'm fine, Nedley, thank you for asking."

"Filing the paperwork?" He points to the pile beside the redhead.

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, they will not fill themselves out, right?" The fun tone, the evocative look. Nicole likes to fill in the paperwork, at least everything gets organized.

"Have a good night then, Nicole. Just get in touch if you need anything. I'm going home." You can see how tired Nedley is, which makes Nicole think if others have helped him as much as she normally helps him.

"Good rest, Nedley." The sweet tone.

They look at each other and as soon as Nedley gets in her car in the parking lot, Nicole refills the paperwork. The funny thing is that the redhead can hear Nedley walking to her car, you can hear him opening the door ... she can hear a lot of things while concentrating on the sound. But she does not stay there for long, because when hunger strikes she can not hold it. She goes to the police station's refrigerator and picks up her bowl, barely aged steak, and some salad.

Nicole eats without guilt.

\---------------------------------

Jeremy is wearing headphones, he dances completely entertained in the music staring at the blackboard at the back of the room in the police station as if the object were his partner. Waverly laughs low and amused, taking a few seconds just to look at the scene. Jeremy is cute, no one can deny it.

She holds a box of donuts in it, a gift for the boy, an encouragement for him to analyze the sample that has sincerely frightened Waverly. Upon arriving at the police station she sees Nicole putting her things together to go home. They kiss, hug and talk a little before the redhead leaves. Waverly promises to come by her house for dinner.

The brunette is taken from her thoughts the moment Jeremy jumps scared to see her standing there. He giggles, taking off his headphones, his eyes wide.

"Waverly!" he exclaims pulling the chair to sit "What's up ?! It's so good to see you here, how can I help you? You did not see any of that, did you?" Busy, bland, completely awkward! Jeremy tries to maintain a serious posture at his desk.

Waverly laughs, a melodious and amused chuckle as she walks over to the boy.

"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone about your dancing skills." She blinks at him. Give him the little box with donuts inside.

"Oh ... thank you ... but why?" he asks suspiciously. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." she speaks directly, pulling a chair to sit in front of Jeremy. "And not." the poor guy does not know if he's tense or not. "Look ... Nicole is acting weird lately and we're in Purgatory, place where revenants exists, witches, vampires and who knows what else!"

He nods, a simple smile on his lips.

"You want me to test the sample I got in the Callahan barn?"

Waverly almost dismounts in the chair. "Would you do it?!" she asks full of hope;

"But of course Waverly! I would have tested it, but Dolls thought it was nothing. I'm going to do the tests, it's only going to take a few days.”

\---------------------------------

"Calamity Jane, stop it now!" Nicole says to her cat in a serious and authoritative tone. The cat continues to show her teeth to the redhead. "What's gotten into you these last days ?!" irritated, Nicole continues talking to the cat perched on the table in the center of the room. "I do not have time for this kind of joke, young lady, if you want to do your thing, you better do it in your little box!" "Not out of it!" Waverly is coming to dinner and I've cleaned the house all over! " it would be comical if it were not tragic to see Nicole Haught scolding her cat.

The little cat is not frightened by the tone of its owner, it continues to show the teeth and making noise of those who do not like it at all.

"And our, Calamity .... you need a shower." Nicole approaches the face of the cat and takes a deep breath, feeling a strange smell coming from her. Just talk in the bath that the cat disappears from the redhead's field of vision. "Well, then I'll take a shower."

Nicole takes a bath, she dresses up and wears jeans, sneakers, a blue blouse with a full sleeve that marks her body and her well-designed curves. The redhead runs to the kitchen to start making dinner, pasta in white sauce with spices and stuffed peppers. That's what she starts to do when Waverly rings the bell there at seven o'clock.

Well, the plan was to sit and dine together, enjoy the night and stand side by side, but their hormones wanted something different. Just to greet Waverly with a delicate kiss the two are already leaning against the closed door, Nicole's body against Waverly's as her hands trace their way down the brunette's blouse, up to the bra-covered breasts and squeezing them .

The dinner ended up being set aside. Although in the middle of so much heat and so much will Nicole remembered to turn off the stove. By that time shirts had already been thrown to the floor, walls became supports, sofa became the place where the redhead laid the brunette and marked all of her neck with voracious kisses. Today Nicole does not care if Waverly will or will not see her scar, whether she will touch it or not. Today, what matters is that Nicole wants to have Waverly just for her and when permission comes, the redhead takes her girlfriend in her lap, her hands holding her tightly, and takes her to the bedroom.

That day they had sex the whole night.

In the bedroom, in the shower, in the living room ....

For a moment Waverly forgot that maybe something was wrong with Nicole. For good times, she had detached herself from the world and allowed herself to fall into the arms and graces of her girlfriend.

"Forever mine." Nicole says, her chest rising and falling quickly, her skin warm and red, her passionate smile cutting her lips, her eyes locked on the image of the woman she loves.

"Forever yours." Waverly says in the same passionate tone, gasping for breath, heart pounding and daring to lean toward Nicole to kiss her once more.


End file.
